Once a Prankster, Always a Prankster
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: How can Hermione possibly put up with so many Weasley pranks? Hermione and George


_Once a Prankster, Always a Prankster by WeasleyForMe_

_How can Hermione possibly put up with so many Weasley pranks? Hermione and George :)_

_I don't own them, but they are fun to play with!_

_---------- __  
_

It was one thing for Fred and George to test their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products on volunteers. It was even acceptable for them to pay their participants, and warn them that there was a chance the Fever Fudge would last longer than the expected thirty minutes. Hermione could even occasionally look past the fact that the twins used the first year students, who happened to look up to them, as test subjects. However, this week, the two of them were on Hermione's last nerve.

She was sitting in the library that Saturday morning, trying to study for exams, when she heard the telltale sound of students chirping like canaries.

As she rounded a bookshelf in the Herbology section, she saw Fred handing out small chocolates, a cunning smile on his face. George was standing next to him with a similar smile and a stopwatch saying, "When I say so, you are all going to eat the Canary Creams at the same time. I'll record the time that they last for each of you. Alright? Go ahead!"

It was right after each young child had eaten their sweet that the twins noticed Hermione standing at the end of the row with a deep scowl on her face.

"What is going on here? Just because you are Ron's brothers, I can't cover for you all the time. I _am_ a prefect after all," hissed Hermione. She was shaking her head at the ten or so yellow canaries behind the twins.

"Sweet, darling Hermione," began Fred. "We are simply doing some Transfiguration homework. That's all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, it would be alright for me to ask Professor McGonagall about this _Transfiguration assignment_?"

George's smile began to falter. "Actually, Hermione, it's more like a pursuit of extra learning. You're all for education, aren't you?"

Hermione couldn't deny that the twins were persuasive, and rather cute. She could also see that the children were starting to change back from their bird forms. After all, nobody was hurt or sick.

"Fine. However, you need to pack up your items, send these children back to other forms of entertainment, and _stop breaking the rules!_" she scolded.

"We would dream of doing nothing else, oh kind and generous Hermione," said Fred with a bow. George kissed her hand with reverence.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she walked back to her books. She needed to get away before George saw her blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Hermione decided to take a break and go for a walk. Since it was raining, she decided to limit her walk to inside the castle. She was really enjoying herself. The castle was mostly quiet this weekend, and Hermione enjoyed the chance to relax without assigning many punishments for misbehavers. Just as Hermione was walking past the teacher's lounge, she noticed some flesh colored strings on the floor outside of the door. These strings looked very familiar to her. Oddly enough, they looked _exactly _like the Extendable Ears that the twins made. The twins…. surely the must be nearby!

Hermione quietly followed the strings around a corner where she saw a suit of armor.

"_Hmmm..."_thought Hermione. "_Fred and George must be hiding behind the armor, eavesdropping on the teachers in the lounge._"

Then a brilliant idea came to her. She turned around and put a silencing spell on the door to the teacher's lounge so she wouldn't interrupt their meeting. Then she picked up the ends of the strings and held them up to her mouth.

"I thought I told you to behave!" yelled Hermione.

Fred screamed, and George knocked over the armor with a fantastically loud crash that made Hermione glad she put a spell on the door.

"I'm deaf!" bellowed Fred. "Why in Merlin's name did you do that?!"

George was staring up at her from the pile of armor on the floor. "Hermione, you just played the most amazing prank on us…." he told her with admiration on his face.

"Oh, please you two! Get up and get back to the common room. Stop eavesdropping, _and start behaving!_" she lectured.

"Ok, fine we will. But that really was brilliant of you. Let us know if you ever want to collaborate. Or, you know, let me know if you'd ever like to hang out with me or something," said George, eyeing her with impressed shock.

Once again, George was making her blush. She shooed them away and put the armor back as it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Hermione really needed to buckle down for the night. She had a number of essays to write for various classes, since she was only two weeks ahead of schedule. She had been writing for hours, lost in her own world, when she realized she hadn't looked around in awhile. Most of the other Gryffindors had already gone to their dorm rooms.

She had just stood up to stretch when she noticed Fred and George in the corner. She walked over to investigate.

"Good gods! You can't do that to another student!" Hermione yelled when she saw Colin Creevey with a bloody nose.

"Oy, Hermione! It's just a Nosebleed Nougat!" explained Fred.

"I don't care what it is! I'm giving both of you a detention!" she screeched. "Now make him stop bleeding!"

"Well, we need to wait until the potion wears off. It should be any minute now, really," George explained nervously. He didn't like that spark in Hermione's eye when it was aimed at him. Sure, she was very cute when she got mad, but she was also a little scary.

"Hermione, we aren't doing anything wrong, so perhaps you should just calm down and return to your homework. Honestly, you are such an uptight bookworm," said Fred. That statement made George flinch. Fred immediately regretted saying that.

"How would you like a week's worth of detention, _Fred Weasley_?" Hermione hissed at him. She reminded Fred of a vicious cat right within striking range. Fred was now terrified.

"Hermione," George began, "We are really sorry for all of the trouble we've been causing you. Once his nose stops bleeding, we'll go upstairs for the night."

"You still need to be punished for breaking the rules!" Hermione agitatedly replied.

"We promise to start behaving," George said in a very calm voice.

"Weasley, you can't just wriggle your way out of any situation with your charm and good looks," Hermione lectured loudly, as she jabbed a finger at George's chest. "It's high time you learned that much."

George did a double take. "Wait, you think I'm charming and good looking?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione realized that she had cornered herself. She wanted to deny it, but it was true. He was charming, attractive, and Hermione found him quite delightful. "That's irrelevant," she growled, "Because I _abhor_ your antics!"

"Well, Granger, you positively _infuriate_ me," George boldly told her as she gasped. "But at least _I_ can admit that I find you utterly adorable!!" Now George was the one pointing wildly at Hermione. Fred took this as his cue to get Colin cleaned up and take his leave. The other remaining students also left, trying to avoid the yelling match.

"Adorable? Three minutes ago, I was nothing more than a bookworm," Hermione said sadly.

"_I_ never said that, because I know it's not true. Part of the fun of playing pranks is the cunning ways in which you catch us," George admitted with a raised voice. "You're smart, wickedly funny, and damn cute!"

Hermione blushed a deep pink, and she narrowed her eyes. "Don't think you can sweet-talk me into removing your punishment, George," she replied. She had also returned to yelling.

"I would never dream of it, Hermione," George hollered back. "I earned my detention, and I'll serve it. Now what can I do to convince you that I'm being sincere?!"

"I don't know!" she shouted.

"What if I do this?" George said very quietly as he leaned down and pulled her close. Hermione froze in his arms as he lowered his lips to meet her own. His kiss was soft, sweet and persistent. Soon Hermione found herself returning the kiss with fervor. Her hands were in his hair, down his back and on his face. George moaned and pulled back a little.

"Gods Hermione, I knew you were a passionate person, but this is amazing!" he said, and then her lips were back on his.

When they finally parted again, George said, "Well, it's a good thing Fred and I got you so pissed off earlier. Otherwise, I'd never have known you think I'm, what was it again?... oh, yes, charming and good-looking." George smirked at the look on Hermione's face.

"Indeed, but you'll still be serving a detention on Monday. After all, I _am_ a prefect," she said with a smug look.

"Well, Miss Prefect, after I've served my detention, maybe we could spend some time together?" George asked. "Not including any pranks this time."

Hermione giggled. "Are you asking me out, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, as long as you can handle an irresponsible prankster like me," George said with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione whispered as she pulled George down into another sweet kiss.

---------

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
